The present teachings are predicated upon providing an improved hitch device for connecting a tongue of a trailer to a vehicle. More specifically, the hitch device is used to level a trailer once the trailer is connected to a vehicle. Present trailers once connected to a vehicle may apply weight to the vehicle so that the vehicle suspension lowers and the trailer is no longer level, parts of the trailer drag on the ground, items on the trailer are more easily shifted, or a combination thereof. The user may attempt to level the trailer by removing the trailer from the hitch extending the ball and reattaching. However, many hitches to not have the capability of height adjustability and the ones that do are very manually intensive and it may take multiple attempts of unconnected and reconnecting to adequately level a trailer. Attempts have been made to create a device that moves a tongue of a trailer however many of these devices are very large and cumbersome and are not easily installed and removed by a single user. Furthermore, these device may include an additionally power supply or source of power that is not readily available with a vehicle.
Examples of some hitches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,499; 4,564,209; 5,454,582; 6,155,588; 7,264,260; 7,497,458; and 7,566,067 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0062257 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a compact hitch device that is light weight so that a single person can install. What is needed is a compact hitch device that can lift over 2000 pounds. What is needed is a hitch device that levels a trailer while the trailer is connected to the hitch device, a vehicle, or both.